


To rhythm to the beat

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Lost Bet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spock dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua
Summary: One shot of Michael and Spock. Spock dances
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	To rhythm to the beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeck/gifts).



“ Checkmate.”

Spock blinked and stared at the chess board in disbelief. Michael felt her lips curl as she tapped a finger against the black queen leveled there and tilted her head. “ You can stare all you want but it won’t change the outcome. Checkmate. You lose.”

Spock’s brows knitted together over his narrowing eyes. “ It appears that way.”

Michael scoffed and leaned over the table. “ Appears that way? It is that way, Spock. There’s no way you can reason yourself out of this.”

He looked pained as she said this. Maybe in his arrogance he hadn’t truly weighed the consequences of losing. He surveyed the boards again and exhaled loudly through his nose. “ What would you have me do?”

Michael felt herself grow giddy as he finally conceded to his defeat. She plucked the queen between her thumb and forefinger and smiled with her eyes. “ I would have you do what we agreed upon.”

Spock huffed in irritation and leaned away from her and the table. “ You mean to make a fool of me,” he said. 

His emotional control, while exceptional, was slipping. If he puckered his bottom lip just a centimeter further Michael could call him out for pouting. All these years and he still carried himself like a self-important baby. 

“ I mean to have you keep your end of the deal. I was fully prepared to go back to Vulcan with you for the Turock ceremony and forsake my shore leave. You, however, had not even entertained the thought of having to dance.”

“Because I cannot,” he said, this time truly pouting. 

Michael bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from laughing, only just succeeding. “ How can you be so sure?”

Spock averted his gaze, lowering his long, dark lashes in a sudden show of shyness. “ I have never danced in public.”

  
“ Well, you are today!” 

Spock closed his eyes and silently groaned as Tilly grinned beside his shoulder. She scuttled to the left and began to put the pieces away while making a quick shooing motion with one of her hands. “Go on. Don’t worry about this. I got this.”

“ Are you guys done yammering yet so I can see a Vulcan dance?” 

Saru looked over to Dr. Culber, who was grinning from ear to ear, and crossed his arms with a shrug. “ I will admit, I did not think I would see such a thing in my lifetime.”

Hugh snickered and nodded as Paul sat down beside him. “ It’s like witnessing a binary supernova.”

“ Or the end of the world,” Tyler muttered none too quietly under his breath. “ I think we’ll all have emotional scarring by the end of it. I mean what can we really expect here?”

Lt. Stamets tsk-ed him quiet and shook his head. “ Ye of little faith. Let’s give him a chance. Beside, none of us have seen a Vulcan dance before. Who are we to say it will be terrible?”

Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. “ Look at who you’re talking about. I don’t know how many sticks he has up his-”

“ That’s my brother you’re talking about.” Michael said sharply. Seeing his misstep, Tyler smoothed his agitated expression and nodded in agreement. “ Yes, of course.”

He sat down without another word but Spock’s eyes lingered on him. Tyler was smitten with his sister and he was cross with what to do. Speaking plainly had gotten him nowhere. Michael, being Michael, stubbornly dug her heels in on the matter. He didn’t have to be mean about her friends. It was that sentiment that let him know how naive she was being.

She couldn’t see how much Tyler clearly admired her. All nuances of being her friend fell deaf on Spock’s ears as he saw how Ash looked at her. That bright, boyish smile, the subtle ruffling of his hair, the way he shifted his weight and flexed before her. He was practically preening! 

Spock ground his teeth and held his hands behind his back. He wouldn’t be played by that murderous Klingon nor would be outclassed. “ Select a song.”

Michael perked up in her seat and leaned towards Saru and the other crew that had gathered around. Spock drew a long breath and began to count within his mind to clear his head.

He felt it calm when he got to 53. He couldn’t avoid this...gross public display, but perhaps he could use it to his advantage. Have Michael see that not only would he make good on his bet but he would do so in a way that would make her think twice.

He was 1162 when the group finally settled on a song and called for the computer to play it. His eidetic memory quickly recalled the song and laid the tune out before him. It was fairly new, with a bass line that drove the beat. Quick, heavy thuds filled the air as the melody overlaid the bass.

Michael had played it once before as she had straightened her quarters, humming along as she dusted and polished. A club song, she had dubbed it, and Spock left it at that. He thought of the way she airly bopped her head as she murmured the lyrics.

Spock’s foot began to tap to the beat as he took in the rhythm. He kept his eyes closed and blocked out the crowd surrounding him. The sound of Ash Tyler chuckling derisively came to his ears as soon as he cocked his hips.

“ This is embarrassing,” Ash whispered, presumably to Michael, as Spock shifted weight from one hip to the next. 

There was the slightly muffled sound of Michael inhaling under the shrill scream of the rising crescendo. Spock synced his arms to the wave of sound, lifting them slowly as he rocked his hips. And when the beat dropped, he erupted.

Michael’s jaw went slack as she temporarily lost herself to the sight before her. Ash baulked, and shook his head, perplexity clear on his face. “ Is he…?”

“ Dancing.” Saru added firmly, looking on in approval. Hugh whistled loudly while Paul whooped with cheers. “ Go! Bust a move! Oh my God, he’s dancing!”

Tilly nodded, equally as surprised as Tyler but without the cynicism. “ Dancing really well actually. Wow, like really well. Almost uncomfortably well. Umm, is it a problem that I think it’s really hot? I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud.”

“ I don’t think you could have hidden that fact even if you hadn’t said something.” Saru sighed. 

Tilly fanned herself as Spock continued to move and shuffle to the beat. “ I think you're right. I’m so hot I know I’m blushing. Wow, I mean who would have thought he could have moved his hips that way?”

She leaned all too close to Michael and whispered loudly.“ I kind of half expected, half hoped that he was going to start to take his clothes off.” 

When Michael grimaced, Tilly backed away and waved. “ Sorry! That’s awkward. He’s your brother. You don’t want to think about him doing a strip tease.”

Michael cleared her throat and tilted her head away, hiding the flustered look on her face. Tilly leaned in again, though not as close this time and shook her head. “ I’m willing to bet he’s the best dancer on the ship. Did you do this bet because you knew he could dance but would never do it in public?”

Michael continued to look on, watching Spock as he dipped and leaned from side to side. “ No. I was not aware of it either.”

What was meant to be a lighthearted tease at Spock’s expense was turning out to be something much more illuminating. Everyone was right, he could dance. And how he was dancing felt all too suggestive. The way he wound his hips while swaying his shoulder. The smoldered look he gave as he pushed his hair out of the way while rolling his body. It was lewd and, if only to herself, would she say intriguing.

He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. Michael froze in place as he slowly made his way towards her, stalking her one carefully in-sync step at a time. When he was right in front of her he extended his hand. She looked at it like a snake and back towards his face. “ What?”

“ Come and dance.” he entreated. 

Michael shook her head knowing full well what she was capable of or, rather, not capable of. At most she could sway from foot to foot in time with the beat. Anything more complicated had her losing it altogether. She was nowhere near approaching Spock’s level of expertise. 

He frowned at her and put his hand closer. “ You always start something Michael, but do you ever intend on finishing them?”

“ What do you mean?”

Spock turned his head and Michael followed the direction of his gaze. Behind him Hugh, Paul and a good number of the bridge crew were dancing. While there were varying levels of grace and appeal, every single being was enthusiastically moving themselves. 

Michael heard the chair beside her squeak against the aluminum tile as Tilly leapt into the fray. She caught Paul’s hands and they laughed at each other as they spun in a clumsy circle. 

“ Dance Party!” she announced and the crew roared in a collective cheer.

Michael turned her attention away from the crowd to find Spock staring at her intently. She shook her head and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. The queen piece she still held bit into the meat of her palm as she swallowed at her nervousness. “ I cannot dance.”

“ Then I will teach you,” he insisted. Before she could rebuff him, Spock took her hands and pulled Michael to her feet. She overcorrected and slammed against his chest with a disgruntled umph.

Spock took a hold of her shoulders and helped her find her balance. “ It seems I have my work cut out for me,” he drawled impishly. 

His eyes glittered as she grew more agitated and straightened her back. “ Well, if you’re going to teach me, what do I do first.”

“ First, you need to calm down.”

Michael’s jaw ticked and she ground her teeth as his eyes cheered further. “ Don’t tell me to calm down.”

“ Well then, how about you try relaxing? You are entirely too rigid,” he fussed. He released her shoulders and took her hands into his. Michael clenched her teeth as he settled one on either side of his neck and placed his hands at her waist. “ Relax, Michael. I just want to show you. No jesting. Will you let me teach you?”

“ If you teach I will listen,” she promised. “ But anything else you do I won’t tolerate.”

“ We shall see,” he said, cocking his brow.

Michael’s grimace floundered as he pulled her closer. He was so near that she felt the heat radiating off his clothes buzz across her skin. She chanced looking up and found Spock studying her curiously. 

His eyes darted around her face and figure, calculating God knows what in his observation. Finally, he pulled her close enough that his abdomen pressed against her own. Michael’s body betrayed her, despite her discipline, as her body conformed against the hard plane of his torso. 

“ Spock?” she started. “ Do we need to be so close?”

“ Just follow my lead,” was all he said as he began to shuffle. 

Michael looked down, pained that she couldn’t see her feet below her. 

“ Look at me Michael.”

“ But I don’t know what I’m doing!” she hissed in embarrassment. She’d never live this down. It was one thing for Spock to dance in front of all of them, but he was commissioned to a completely different ship. She was one of the highest ranking officers aboard on a crash-course to mortification.

“ You don’t have to know. You have to learn,” he chided. “ Staring at your feet does not make them move as you wish. Get out of your head and move with me.”

Michael stared straight at the end of his beard and let the focus on her own demise fade. Slowly, she felt him rocking from one foot to the other. From left to right. The hypnotic shift of his weight soon drew her own until she was moving with him to the beat.

“ Excellent,” he praised her, adding an extra move to their swaying. Michael smiled looking at her non-visible feet and back to his face. “ I’m dancing.”

“ What wonders can be found in actually following directions,” he mused. Michael sighed and squeaked as he dipped and twirled her around. She spun easily and found herself with her back to his chest. 

Spock continued to sway as the song blended and morphed into the next. It was slower and the reverb was so thick Michael could feel it vibrate in her chest. The hand he held to spin her with stayed planted within his grip. He took the other and held her arm out to the side.

“ Twist your hips to the downbeat,” he commanded, holding still to watch her. 

Another bout of bashfulness burned at her as she managed a few timid circles. Spock exhaled through his nose and tilted his head. “ Michael, move your hips like you want to prove me wrong.”

Michael wound her hips again, bolder this time with a slightest hint of a bounce. The audaciousness paid off as she felt her butt jiggle in effect. 

An electric static stung at her fingers and she felt Spock moving closer still. He felt much too close, and much too familiar, with how he was maneuvering her. He bent slightly so he could speak in her ear, and Michael had to fight not to shiver from the prickle of his beard along her neck. 

“ See? You’re a natural. It does not matter if you don’t know what to do. Your body does.”

Michael swallowed thickly as a thought came to her. She wasn’t sure Spock was talking about dancing. Not in the sense they were doing so now. Something about the way he slowly mouthed the phrase that her body would know set the hairs down her neck on end. He hadn’t said this, but she knew. She knew just as sure as what she knew she felt from his hands clasped around hers. “ You think I dance well?”

  
  


He pushed himself subtly against her rear, too quick for anyone to notice but long enough for her to feel where some of his blood was coursing. 

“ Beautifully,” he assured.

Not for the first time did she loathe her Discovery active duty blues as her nipples pebbled tightly along the thin fabric of her jumpsuit. He brushed against her again longer this time and she felt a rush of wetness drip free of her folds. God, would she get so wet that someone would see?

She tried shuffling her feet together to shut her thighs, but Spock halted her progress. He was moving closer, rocking more steady now, and her body continued to flush at his attention. She looked up at him with a ruddy sheen running over her freckled cheeks and studied him. Spock was blushing equally as hot with little sign of stopping. Catching her eye, his lids grew heavy and he leaned just a touch too close. 

“ I hope you enjoy me teaching you,” he murmured under the syrupy tones of the slow jam. 

Michael nodded, unable to find her voice, and cross with herself for it. This was wrong. This was dangerous. Of all their times alluding to something more, this had to be one of the most profane displays. He was nearly grinding on her while she was still twisting her hips in front of him. They would be shunned. She knew there would be talk of it. Already she pictured in her mind what the others around them must be thinking. 

“ Spock, we should-”

“Mind if I cut in?”

Reality clicked back into place as the gravelly voice of Ash Tyler snapped Michael out of her daze. She was still a bit bewitched as the lieutenant gingerly plucked each of her hands from Spock’s. 

“ I hated to see you having to be the one to dance with her,” Tyler groused. He pulled Michael close, much, much too close for Spock’s liking, and gently shuffled with her. “ I know you always look out for Michael, but a guy shouldn’t be stuck having to dance with his sister.”

“ I was not stuck,” Spock said, bitterly.

Michael met Spock’s gaze and, for a moment, she felt herself swoon for him. Dressed in dark robes and boots with a scruffy beard to shame all of his enlightened clan ancestors before him, Michael found Spock to be the epitome of everything she wanted. 

Stubborn, arrogant, and brilliant with a child-like wonder about everything. She felt how much he admired her, found her beautiful and resilient. She felt how much he found her attractive. How much he enjoyed the lush view of her backside, as she wound the plump cheeks before him. She felt his hunger and she wanted to be devoured.

Spock gazed at her knowingly, smoldering a little bit as she let her eyelids go heavy. He stepped towards her and was met with Tilly's body bouncing in front of him. 

“ May I have this dance?”

“ I-” Spock began, but he was jerked forward as Paul pulled him towards Hugh, and Tilly shimmied behind him. 

“ Vulcan conga line!” Paul shouted, as they mirrored touching each other but kept their hands well away from ever touching anyone. As they marched across the makeshift dance floor, Ash caught Michael’s chin and turned her to face him. His smile was warm. She wondered if it was from Spock’s annoyance or dancing with her.

“ I didn’t know a Vulcan could look so mad,” he grinned. 

  
  


Michael chuckled and swayed in time with him. “ You see plenty once you live among them.”

They continued to dance slowly, even after the tempo picked up with the next song. His hand hovered suggestively above her rear and the other held her hand. Michael kept her hands tame, though the temptation to touch, and do more, rode her. She was one always to take chances or weigh the risks. Whether it was a character flaw she couldn’t say. It got her out of trouble just as much as it got her into it.

“ I like how you dance.” Ash said finally.

Michael dipped her head and elegantly shrugged her shoulders. “ Think you though I’m just learning today.”

He licked his lips and looked as if he were considering something. “ I could teach you too if you want. You know we could take it slow. Try things that you like and I can show you things I know?”

For the second time this dance Michael thought that her dance partner’s mind wasn’t on the floor. She didn’t have the advantage of being able to feel his emotions though his touch, but maybe it was better that way. Ash was more complicated for her than Spock, and that was saying something. As a turned double agent Klingon surgically altered to take on the appearance of a deceased starfleet officer, he had a lot of baggage. And there was the fact that he had, at one point, tried to kill her.

His hand slid down towards her rear and Michael retrieved it before it traveled too far over the curve. “ Thank you. I will think about it.” 

He nodded and seemed content to leave it at that. When they concluded their impromptu dancing Tyler seemed surprised that she excused herself.

“ You’re leaving?”

He seemed genuinely astonished that she would consider leaving. Michael could see the thoughts churning behind his eyes. He had done all the moves, said all the right things, shone her she was special to him, and yet she was dismissing him. What happened?

She nodded and gazed down at the ridiculous black and silver section 31 delta shield pinned above his heart. She couldn’t meet his eye, nor would she force herself to do so. She could feel his them combing over her for an explanation. 

She bit the inside of her cheek to steel her resolve, and nodded again. “ Yeah. Actually I want to go.”

And as soon as she said it she knew it was true. Dancing with Ash had been entirely different than it had been with Spock. Spock was teaching her where Ash had been more than comfortable taking and keeping the lead.

Ash mumbled an okay and surprised her when he began to follow after her. She sidestepped away and inclined her chin in his direction. “ Where are you going?”

“ I’m walking with you to your quarters.” he said, as if that should have been obvious. It was, in fact, obvious to her. His normal easiness at his presumptuous manner was gone and replaced with annoyance. 

“ I am capable of walking myself.”

Ash paused and held her gaze. He felt the absence of her ease too, and looked as if he were puzzling how to get it back. He glanced back at the gyrating bodies behind him and back at Michael. “ Is there somewhere else you’d care to go?”

She had her full Vulcan armor on now. Back poised, chin up and her gaze delicately looking down her nose she was dismissing him before she even said anything. 

“ No. Goodnight, Ash.”

Michael turned back towards the door, shutting off any further delay in her departure. It had been maybe twenty minutes of raucous behavior but she felt as if she had happened upon a bacchanalia. She couldn’t remember ever being so sensuous in public before, and it left her reeling.

She felt wicked moving her body like that, twisting her hips and shaking her bottom. When Spock danced with her, she hadn’t spared a thought to what others might think of her pitiful two step. She felt unhindered. Adapting Vulcan mannerisms as she had, Michael had little time or inclination to ‘let loose’. 

But, in her bet of teasing Spock, he had played her back. He had still been a know-it-all about it, but he had been kind. He watched her as if she were a prima ballerina gliding across the floor. He’d held her hands, and she had been happy to let him.

Happy. Michael pondered it as she made her way to the lift. She had been happy. Dancing had made her giddy, off of the electrifying feeling of moving her body however she liked, to the thrumming of the music. But there had been something else, hadn’t there?

She wouldn’t have had that moment of happiness if it hadn’t been for Spock. She had been perfectly content to sit and watch as he made his way across the floor in sensuous grace. But he paused long enough to tug her along and share the experience, like he always did. 

Her boots scuffed to a stop on the deck floor as she looked at the corridor. She wasn’t on deck two but three. Deck three was not her floor, it was Spock’s. Michael blinked at the door before her as if it had magicked itself there, and then around the corridor once more. Had she really subconsciously made her way to his quarters? 

A small, temporary plaque to the side with Spock’s name in standard and Vulcan let her know that she had indeed done just that. Turning her head back to find Spock standing in the doorway nearly startled Michael into screaming. “ You’re here!”

A single brow rose delicately towards his ruffled fringe even while the corners of his lips curled upwards. “ Lost?”

She narrowed her eyes at his gloating expression and tilted her chin. “ No. I’m just here.”

Spock blinked at her, bemused and clasped his hands behind his back. “ And why would that be?”

Michael swallowed and dropped her gaze almost demurely. “ I suppose I’m here because I wished to tell you that I had fun with you.”

“ I believe you had. Me making a fool out of myself at my expense seems to be high on your list as fun activities.”

She scoffed through her nose and ground her teeth. “ No it is not. I just...I thought you might be good at it. You do well with Suus Mahna, and you are very proficient in your musical studies. I saw no reason for you to be bad.”

“ You had no evidence that I was good either,” he quipped, and Michael sighed, beleaguered. 

“ Spock. I enjoyed the game. I enjoyed the chess and I had fun dancing...with you. It made me happy. That is all I wanted to say.” 

The snarky edge that lined his face softened. He looked at her and Michael held her breath for another scathing remark. Only, when he spoke, what he said couldn’t be further from needling her. “ I had fun with you too. I always do. You make me happy, Michael.”

The air seemed too thin in her lungs as she breathed it. Spock happy...with her? It seemed ridiculous with how much they were at each other’s emotional throats, but none of their squabbles could ever tear them apart. Not even the most painful, not even the lies.

She doesn’t say she loves him, but Michael thought it was in her eyes. It was hard not to when you saw Spock for who he was: a miracle hardened by the rough embrace of ignorance. He tried harder than anyone she knew to belong and had yet to find it. 

“ I make you happy?” she asked, incredulously. It seemed impossible. Not that he was a particularly tough critic, but Vulcan and her people did not allow such sensitivities. 

He looked at her and stepped out of the doorway. “ Come in.”

Michael passed him and fought the urge to hug her arms over her chest. She heard the door slid shut and his footsteps behind her. She bit her lip and waited for him to finally break the silence. 

She’s surprised when he does. “ Of course you make me happy.”

He was directly behind her then but she didn’t turn to face him. “ Of course?”

Spock sighed and stepped closer. His hands caught her shoulders and spun her body about face. Michael’s movements were stiff as she turned. She was forced to tilt her head back to find his face. It didn’t feel like too long ago that he was having to do the same. 

Her eyes traced the familiar shape of his face, nostalgic. She’d known this face and this male for so long and yet. “ How do I make you happy?”

The muscles of his neck flexed and bobbed as he silently swallowed. He didn’t look like he would answer her, and she resigned herself to his typical coping mechanisms. When it came to difficult questions, Michael knew there were three types of people. She compared them to Suus mahna fighters grappling in the rusty sands of Vulcan. Those who attack the question and sometimes the inquirer. Michael usually found herself falling into this camp. Those who deflected and parried to gauge the nature of the one asking. Spock more often than not found himself within this group. Last were those who retreated, weighing words like fighting styles, and phrasing like positions.

Spock had spurned answering her outright. A stab of rejection lanced itself in Michael’s throat as he stood there staring at her, nonplussed. 

Why  _ had _ she come, her mind railed at her again. She was on her way to her quarters and wound up here, in Spock’s cabin, asking what exactly? How she made him happy? Did it matter? And if it did matter to her, then why? This reason that had compelled her to ask, was it valid? Worthy of exploration?

Tears pricked her eyes as self-doubt stung them like salt in a wound. She had been foolish; overstepped her bounds. She rapidly blinked her eyes and balled her fists at her side. “ I apologize. I shouldn’t have asked,” she said.

Her voice was husky with emotion. She treaded carefully over her words as her voice threatened to crack on each syllable. 

Spock’s brow arched in concern at the quick shift in her mood. She had been mellow, playful even, and now she’s as sullen as he’s ever seen her. 

“ You need not apologize. No offense was taken.”

“I’ll go.” she said, shifting towards the door. 

She stopped short as his hand closed over her wrist. She turned and questioned the touch. Spock was not one for casual dalliances. Anything he gave her was purposeful and polite as possible. He did not linger. He did not physically console. He didn’t do things like this. 

“Spock?”

“I did not finish teaching you to dance,” he replied. It rang false on her ears even as she turned fully to face him. 

“ Really.”

He nodded and she could feel his desire to do so leaving goosebumps up her forearm. He released her wrist and took a hold of her hand. “Follow my lead as you did earlier. Put your arm on my shoulder. Yes, that’s right. And I’ll put mine here.”

His other hand settled low on her waist. The heat of his palm seeped through the clothing and pricked her nerves. Michael glanced down between them and felt Spock’s rebuke of the motion before he even said anything. 

“Eyes on me, Michael. Don’t look down.”

“I don’t know what to do or where to step,” she countered. She hated when he bossed her around. Something about being the baby in the family always made younger siblings used to getting their way.

Spock pursed his lips and slowly closed the space between them. Michael went rigid in his arms as his torso came up flush against her own. He pushed her closer still, and Michael found her bust molding against his. 

She flushed but remained in place. “A bit close, aren’t we?”

Spock cocked his eyebrow at her, a Vulcan shrug to her inquiry. “To keep you from looking down, lest temptation get the better of you.”

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at the implication. “What exactly are you insinuating?”

“ Vulcans don’t insinuate. We infer at the most.”

She tightened her grip in his hand and tilted her head. “So you were inferring what? That I couldn’t control myself?”

They were fighting. Why were they fighting? While, if she thought about it, it wasn’t really truly fighting. Verbal sparring maybe, to their more aggressive arguments.

She was just about to barb him again when he tipped his chin up and called on the cabin’s computer. It was the song she requested earlier for him to dance to. She was standing there stunned as the beat slowly began to rise. They were going to waltz to a club song? 

“What are you doing?”

“Hopefully teaching you to dance. You raise quite the challenge in doing so though.”

She opened her mouth to protest when he leaned forward. Michael reflexively stepped backwards and they were dancing.

Spock didn’t instruct her as she thought he might. He surprised her as he guided Michael around the room with subtle hints and gestures. A lean to the right, a pull at her waist, a mental prod at her feet. She found herself grinning at the first two squares they completed, thrilled to be moving with an ease that normally eluded her.

Spock smiled gently as he watched her. Michael wasn’t a follower. If anything she was more inclined to lead, but he found her readily accepting his lead. The song faded from fast into something more sultry, and Spock’s movements changed with the rhythm.

Michael’s body went slack against him as Spock rocked to and fro. She met his gaze and swallowed at what she saw. He ground his hips and smiled when she sucked in her breath. The bass thumped quickly on beats one, three and four while the melody wove itself around it. Upbeat and with a Spanish flare, Michael worried over the pace as Spock led her way.

_ Bachata _ , she heard his mind say as he continued the rhythmic circling of their hips. 

“Do you like this one?” He asked. 

She nodded shyly and smiled timidly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled so much. She laced her fingers behind his neck and let her grin broaden. 

“I do.”

His hand shifted lower and didn’t halt until it cupped the right side of her rear. He kept it there as he wound her hips to the beat, letting her feel the tempo’s steady turn as he held her close.

Michael bit her lip and concentrated on her feet. His hand wasn’t just on her butt but actively palming the curve of it. How could she try and look unaffected as when he touched her like that? And this dance. Spock’s left leg was practically wedged between her own, effectively making her grind across his thigh as she followed after him.

Michael jerked when he squeezed, but didn’t move his hand. He knew better than to do that. The dance wasn’t one that either should have entertained, but there they were, moving to the tempo in an intimate tangle of legs and arms.

“ Michael…” he began. “...stop biting your lip.” 

Michael lifted her teeth but left her bottom lip sitting plump in her mouth. Spock’s gaze remained fixed on her face. He was watching her expression with one of his own. He looked so good, felt so good, it made her feel like pure magic. She wanted more. 

Couldn’t he tell what was on her mind? The way he was looking at her, and moving along her body, was driving her wild. She had long since given up concentrating on her steps. How could she when he was grinding up against her like this and watching her as he did so? His hands were on her, but his telepathy had no way of drawing her thoughts. Starfleet blues covered her body in a way she wished it didn’t. If only he would touch her, glean some small sliver of what she was thinking. Maybe then he would-

Michael’s eyes shied away then, embarrassed with her childish musing. 

Her eyes lifted, and she found his face quickly encroaching upon her own. His mouth closed overs and sealed them together. Michael’s fingers flexed and dug into the fabric of his collar. He was kissing her, actually kissing her.

The ebb and tide of their dancing hips slowed into a two-step.

For a moment she forgot to breathe. Never, in all her years, had Michael dreamed of such an illicit thrill. Yet Spock’s lips were fast across hers in a way that left her swooning. His arms gathered her closer while he tilted his head hungrily. 

Michael went without hesitation, pressing her lips instinctually to his. She felt his tongue run over the soft plush of her lower lip, seeking entrance. Michael opened her mouth and drew him closer.

Fuck. She moaned into his throat and pushed her head closer. The taste of his mouth was incredible. When he twisted his tongue against her own, she got the same burning rush she felt when she downed a shot of alcohol. She whimpered into his mouth when he pulled away, only to huff out a yes when he began to pull at the zipper of her jacket.

She didn’t think about it. If she did she would stop, and right now this felt too good to question. She shrugged off her jacket and let it slide down her arms. It had barely hit the floor when she felt Spock’s hand pulling up her shirt and pushing down her slacks.

They bumped into the wall and Michael scrambled to kiss him again. He took her mouth for a moment before pulling his head away with a growl. “Michael…”

Need and desire burned her through his hands. He was turning her to face the wall and tugging at her underwear. Would she really do this? She shut her eyes and swallowed. Don’t think, she said to herself. Don’t think, just let go.

The heat of him looming against her back disappeared, and then came back along her legs. She only had time to gulp at the air before he was pulling her back and arching her into his face.

Michael gave a startled yelp as Spock’s raspy tongue slipped slowly between her folds from behind. Her knees buckled around the bunched fabric of her slacks as she went limp against the wall and sat back onto his face. “ Spock!”

He pulled at her legs and drew her closer at the sound of his name. She looked over her shoulder and saw his head bobbing behind her rear. He flicked his tongue against her clit and Michael’s voice was lost in music. She clawed at the wall and made a huff of frustration. She felt like she would explode and she had nothing to hold onto.

In a move much bolder than was her norm, Michael reached back and placed her hand on top of Spock’s head. He purred in appreciation but didn’t pause in toying with her folds. He tenderly traced the shape of her clit and flicked his tongue against it. She gasped and he repeated the pattern. Flick-flick, circle, flick-flick, circle, flick-flick, circle until her voice could be heard above the pounding music.

Michael braced a forearm against the wall and leaned her forehead to it. “Fuck” she whispered hoarsely. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

She shook in his grip, and against his mouth as she came with a shriek. Spock held her fast and continued flicking his tongue around and over her clit. As the waves subsided, Michael went slack against the wall. Thoughts of propriety began to creep in from the edges of her mind, but were drawn up short. Spock was standing behind her again and taking a hold of her hips. He pushed her back down with his chest until she was arching her ass. 

She was met with the silky flesh of his erection bumping up against the rosy knot of her rear. Spock shifted his hips until the heavy member went lower and slicked against her wet folds. The chaotic drumming of the bass drowned out her other senses as he slowly pushed forward. Michael bit at her forearm and keened into her flesh as he sunk inside.

He had done it, Spock was actually going to fuck her. Michael peered over her shoulder and caught sight of his strained expression. 

Spock stood with his jaw clenched tight and his glazed eyes half-lidded. “Sar-”. He half-swore aloud as she clenched involuntarily around him. His hands were white-knuckled as he held her hips with a bare measure of control. She felt the tic in his arms as he struggled to rein in his strength. He looked up from her ass to her face half hidden by her shoulder and held her gaze. 

_ Do you like it _ , she felt him say into her skin.  _ Do you like me inside you? _

Michael gave a coquettish nod and moaned into the crook of her elbow as he withdrew and plunged back in. Spock watched Michael as she hid her face and arched into him in a silent plea for more. She wasn’t going to think about it. No need to rationalize, just let her body lead. 

Right now it wanted more of the delicious stretching of Spock’s lok inside her, and that electrifying friction that she felt when he moved. 

“Sanoi…” she mumbled feebly. 

She wanted him so much, so badly that she felt like she had gone mad. Maybe if she had been looking up she would have had some warning that he was changing the tempo.

Michael opened her eyes to the feel of his hand circling the front of her neck and fingers of the other hand knotting into her hair. A firm pull had Michael’s head falling against his shoulder as he worked his cock between her legs. 

Her palms went flat against the wall as he wound his hips to the tempo. Michael gasped in his grip as he gave a momentary squeeze and moaned as he twisted his fingers into her hair. 

“The lesson isn’t over…”he mumbled against his ear. “Follow along, Michael. Move to the beat.”

And she did, as best she could. For all his brutish strength, Spock was overcome with her. The hand he had in her hair soon combed the strands, and went to fondling her mound. The one at her throat was more teasing than threatening. When she rolled her hips exceptionally well, he would squeeze and give her a few sharp thrusts while pinching her clit. 

The end result was sensational. It took Michael to the edge and held her teetering. So close but Spock edged her as he did with all things. After the third such time, Michael began to fidget in his grip. It was too much and not enough. 

“Stop teasing me!”

Spock crowded closer and cupped her mound. “The dance hasn’t ended.”

He said that but she felt his true reply. He was so swept up he couldn’t help himself. How could he deny himself the pleasure of doing as he wished? She felt indescribable, but there was something more, something darker in his desire. 

The part of him he rarely ever entertained was gorging on her now. Every sigh and simpering moan pricked his skin with goosebumps. He had her and he would make sure she would never forget this. That every time she heard this song, every time she moved to dance she would have the memory of him fucking her senseless against the wall at the forefront of her mind. She would grow wet with the thought of him every time she heard a bass line. Michael would-

Michael jerked between him and the wall as Spock’s climax hit them both. She rode it out as best she could, helpless to curb the intensity of it. He pushed closer, and growled into her hair, pumping his hips against her rear as he emptied himself.

Michael closed her eyes against the heat of it and swallowed. She waited for the guilt to engulf her but was met with the kindling need to have him once again.

His arms snaked around her waist and licked tentatively at her ear. “Are you well?”

She snorted and licked her lips. “You told me you’d teach me to dance.”

Spock hummed and slid his hands back down to frame her mound. “There was no need. You are what they call, a natural.”


End file.
